Prison
by Dan the Wireman
Summary: When the Toa Nuva are captured by the Brotherhood of Makuta and sent to the Destral Fortress for interrogation they must find a way to escape. But their freedom will come at a cost. very mild LewaxGali Please R&R Final chapter update. Might revise
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. I plan to though.

A/N: Prison was actually one of the first ideas I came up with. Sorry for you TahuxGali fans. It is Lewa and Gali in this one. Secondly Lewa will not be using tree-speak for I need to convey the drama in this story maturely.

Prison

Chapter 1

In a place far away from any hope sat Destral, the Brotherhood of Makuta's main fortress. It was extremely hard to get into and almost impossible to escape. There too many hidden traps and weapons for a hero to escape in this dangerous city. 6 heroes sat in a prison cell trying to find a way out. Anyone with practical thinking would have deemed it impossible. For strength held no power here. You could fight your way out but then you would either be brought back to the holding cells or interrogation chambers. If the Makuta had lost all patience with your escape they would drag you off to the laboratories to become an experiment for the Brotherhood. These six heroes were not normal of the normal kind; they were the Toa Nuva and had often faced impossible odds before. The cell had almost no light. Likely due to the fact that they were at least 2 stories underground. The Makuta had capture a worthy prize for any Makuta but what they really wanted was that Mask. The Mask of Life was hidden somewhere in Voya Nui and the Makuta wanted to know where. Unfortunately the Toa hadn't given them any information. So the Brotherhood was content for now to let the Toa Nuva rot in a cell.

Tahu paced back and forth fuming. He was angry that his strength and courage was not enough to get them out of this mess. More importantly Mata Nui was dying and if the didn't escape this fortress he would die in three weeks time for that was all Matoro's sacrifice could allow. He felt a pang of guilt knowing that their capture had been his fault partly. His overly rash thinking had made him jump at the opportunity to kill some of the Makuta. The Toa Nuva were caught in a trap because of his error.

"Are you just going to stand there and pout or are you going to actually help. Wait I forgot it was your fault we're here in the first place." growled Kopaka.

"So what do you propose, that we charm our way out of here. You seem to complain a lot but you never actually help anyone. What was the word for it? I remember now, a hypocrite." Tahu shot back, sick of Kopaka's attitude.

"Maybe if you used your head for something other than running into things headfirst we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Are you implying that this is my fault because the last time I remember you agreed to go on this mission, which says a lot about you? That you're a spineless…"

"Enough you two, arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. So if you two would actually help with a plan of escape it would be much obliged," Gali said cutting Tahu from finishing off his sentence. She hung her head in disbelief as the two toa walked to opposite sides of them room and glared at each other. She walked back to the part of the cell where Onua and the others were coming up with a plan of escape. Each one held enough respect for each other that there was no bickering between them. Onua and she were always on the same level of intelligence. She knew that if anyone had a good plan of escape it would be him. She shifted her eyes towards Pohatu who was by far the best team player. Pohatu enjoyed teamwork saying that through it the Toa Nuva were impossible to break like a hardened protodermis. Lastly her eyes fell on Lewa, who every time she looked she felt her heart spring out of her chest. Perhaps it was because he was maturing a lot faster than the other toa. Perhaps because she had feelings for him she wasn't sure she could admit. For Gali, it was a lot easier to focus on the matter at hand than analyze her feelings for the other Toa.

"So Onua what do you think would be the best plan of escape?" Lewa asked trying to help out.

"Well my good friend, by my analysis of this fortress as we were dragged in I have been able to come up with a plan. We would first procure they keys to our cell. Then we would proceed to the armory where they have placed our weapons and armor. We would have to careful on our way out of here. If we create too much noise the Makuta will be on us like Zyglak on dinner. So no attacking unless it will help maintain cover," Onua explained. How will all this fit together? Onua knew that if this plan if did not work as he had planned it they would be starting at square one again. There was also the matter of acquiring the keys to their cell and the armory. How in the hell were they going to do this?

The other Toa were deep in thought also. Now it was just a matter of getting a grasp on the keys. Toa Lewa got up from leaning up on the wall and walked over as if had something important to say.

"Yes, Lewa do you have something to say?" Pohatu asked.

"Well, I think I found that might be useful in our escape," Lewa answered with a smile on his face.

"I can't believe it, you found a lock pick," Onua said with surprise in his voice. He had expected Lewa to come up with something this fast. Then he noticed that Lewa's grin grew even bigger.

"No, better than a lock pick my friend," He tossed something through the air and Onua grabbed it, when he looked down he found keys. They even had names and the number of the rooms. _The guard must have been a real idiot to have his keys labeled. _Onua thought to himself.

"Hey Tahu and Kopaka come over here, Lewa got the keys we need." Pohatu said to the two toa who had been spending their time giving each other dirty looks like teenagers who hated each. Now interested that they finally had a way out the walked over to where the rest of the team was standing. Now all they had to do was get ready to put the plan in motion.

"Ok, team when do we start our escape from this horrible place for I can't stand still any longer. If we do not move fast enough Mata Nui will stay asleep forever." Tahu said eagerly. Kopaka's eyes narrowed when he heard this. He knew that Tahu would once again try to take the reins of the team and probably lead them back to this same predicament. No, he wasn't going to let Tahu endanger the team again. If anyone should be leading right now it should be Onua.

"No Tahu you're not going to lead the team this time. If we let you lead we will be back here or worse. I think Onua should lead this mission because you'll let your foolish pride get in the way." Kopaka cut coldly. Onua was surprised; why would Kopaka advocate Onua leading the escape. Then he realized it was not only because Kopaka did get along with Tahu but because he saw how smart it would be if Onua was leading this expedition. "Ok, if everyone is ok I take the lead. Don't worry well get out of here. I'm sure that the plan will work and we will escape. No one will be left behind. No one willdie." He would be wrong. One of them would stay behind to ensure the freedom of the others.

A/N: So what do think? It could use some fixing up but I would like to know what people think of the idea. So I would like some reviews before I start working on chapter 2. Thanks for reading the beginning of Prison.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to Nobility for her review and to all of you who took the time to look at my story. But enough of that, this isn't the Academy Awards and I'm going to stop wasting space and continue with the story.

Prison

Chapter 2

Onua crept forward in the darkness with Lewa on his right and Gali on his left. The only sound they heard was the dripping of water from the damp ceiling above them. They were lucky that the armory was on the same floor or else it would have been more beneficial to leave them behind. Pohatu was stationed near the back in order to make sure Tahu and Kopaka didn't go at it again. Pohatu sighed; the defeat at the hands of Piraka had left the Toa Nuva in a state of shock. Tahu was more irritable than ever and even Pohatu lost the level of confidence he once had. Perhaps this situation was what the Toa Nuva needed to get back the valor they thought they lost.

Currently Lewa was the only one with his weapons out which was for the best. He actually had one kantana out and was switching it between his right and left hand depending on whether the hallways moved towards one direction or the other. Onua was currently trying to sense any movement through the ground. _Nothing, that's great. This is place makes me almost lose any hope at seeing light again. We have to get above ground; then we can think this escape out better. At least we're out of the cell and we have our weapons. But what use can the tools be in here, when we are outnumbered by our enemies by so much. _Onua thought. Tahu tensed suddenly and everyone had their weapons out.

"What is it?" whispered Kopaka.

"Nothing I guess, though I could have sworn I saw something move in the shadows. We have to get out of this prison, it's starting to plan tricks on my mind." Tahu groaned with utter annoyance. Normally his prerogative would have been to chase after what ever was hiding in the dark. Unfortunately bravery was useless in such a dark place like Destral. Kopaka scanned the area with his Akaku Nuva; he saw nothing so Tahu must have been seeing things. _So where would our next exit be?_ _It's taking a longer time then expected. Well that is to be expected with Onua leading. Still I wouldn't openly fight for leadership of this team or Tahu would create a needless argument. _Kopaka thought as they continued down the hall. Finally they reached a point where the floor started to slope upward.

"Wow I never thought the noble masks would be as useful as right now," Pohatu whispered to the others as he accessed his noble Ruru. When no one answered he kept silent. They continued to press on and eventually came across two rahkshi who were guarding a stairwell.

"Quiet my friends, I'll distract them," Lewa whispered to the rest of the team as he picked up a stone off the ground. Lewa scanned the area ahead of them and noticed another hallway down about hallway. Timing it so closely enough that the rahkshi were looking away he threw the stone down the connecting hallway. He saw the Rahkshi tense up so he retreated back behind the corner. He looked back towards Onua and nodded. Onua knew what he meant and started sensing the movements of the rahkshi through the ground. The two rahkshi moved down the hallway where the stone was thrown. When the two rahkshi moved far enough down the hallway Onua stepped forward and motioned for the others to follow. They moved towards the stairwell ever so quickly, but quietly. When they reached the stairwell they moved up the stairs hoping that it would lead them to the surface. At last the Toa Nuva had a lucky break with the stairs and it led them above ground. They moved to an empty storeroom and locked it tightly behind them and ripped the flags off the wall and stuffed them under the doorway.

Pohatu was rummaging through some boxes in the storeroom and found what he was looking for. A map of the Destral prison, this is exactly what they needed for this situation.

"I found it, a map of this fortress. Now we can figure out a way out of here and we won't have to rely on guesses anymore!" Pohatu nearly shouted with glee. The other Toa gave him stares for nearly alerting their captors to their presence. "Sorry, next time I'll just keep my mouth shut."

"Don't worry brother, no can hear us right now. So let's see this map you're talking about." Lewa said putting his arm around his friend and comrade's shoulder. So Pohatu placed the map on the table that the toa had cleared off. The Toa stood analyzing the map for about 15 minutes. Then Onua spoke up after scanning the map.

"Ok, it looks like we have three exits we can use to escape the prison. The first being the main door."

"No it's too risky that kind of exit will attract too much attention, attention that we would be better off without," Kopaka said icily.

"That's exactly what I thought. The only to escape through the main door without being noticed would be in some sort of transport. The problem with that is we neither have enough time or power to fight our way out, if things go sour. Another escape route we could use is the tunnels. The only problem with that is we will have to go back underground if we are to reach them."

"I don't think anyone of us have the will to go through their again," Gali replied to Onua's second option.

"Agreed, I don't want to have fight our way through those awful tunnels," Pohatu shivered.

"Ok then, that only leaves us one more option. We will have to escape through roof of this place and then move down the walls. Luckily the stairwell we have used will lead us straight to the top. Afterwards we will have to go the seaport to steal a ship," Onua sighed as he gave the team their last option.

"It looks like a better idea than the rest of them. I for one can't stand those tunnels. The front door idea is void also. Even I am not foolish enough to try that." Tahu agreed.

"Are you sure Tahu? Because last time I checked it was your actions that got us here." Kopaka replied with ice in his voice.

"Kopaka this is not the time or place to fight with Tahu." Gali cut in before it got out of hand.

"Sounds like we have a plan fellow Toa, perhaps we should move on before the leader of this place notices our absence from our cell." Lewa said trying to get them focused back on the matter at hand.

"He's right it's time to break out of this place. We don't have a lot of time before they notice our escape and go on alert." Onua answered.

The Toa were close to freedom but freedom always has a price. Who would make the sacrifice for the others? Our heroes will find themselves short of a friend when the finally escape the hell that was Destral. Then again this is Destral there is always a price. Here in the prison it's paid in blood.

A/N: Thanks for reading the second chapter of Prison. Your opinions would be much appreciated. Expect the next chapter soon. I don't like keeping people in the dark anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Bionicle I wouldn't be writing this story.

Or would I?

A/N: As I said it wasn't going to be a long wait. As always reviews are welcome. I would like to know what people think of the 3 characters created for this fan fiction. So let's get to chapter 3.

Chapter 3

Savrak sat in quarters holding a locket that Nirena had given to him. He gripped it tightly and held it close to his chest as tears rolled down his face. Savrak, once a Great Toa of Fire that resided in Artakha was now a monster caught half between being a visorak and a toa. He still retained his hands and mask but now he was a walking machine of death. His legs now had spikes at the feat for stabbing while kicking. He arms had elbow spikes and retractable wrist blades. As he continued to thing of Nirena and his past relationship with her, a matoran entered the room. The matoran was spared from having a shadow leech take all of his light. In return for letting him keep his sanity the Brotherhood made him swear allegiance to their cause. He tried to be silent as he entered, though Savrak heard his footsteps and turned around almost immediately. Angry that he had been intruded upon, he grabbed the poor matoran in a single motion as he got out of the chair.

"What is it?" He growled at Terin, who was grasping for breath as Savrak grip on his throat tightened. Then realizing that the matoran was turning blue from lack of oxygen he dropped Erin. After coughing and trying to slow down his breathing Erin managed to gasp.

"The Toa Nuva, they escaped from their cell."

"Who was guarding the cells?"

"No one was around when they escaped."

"And why is that Terin?"

"How should I know, I'm only a liaison and a messenger. It wasn't my job to guard their cell."

"Normally I wouldn't accept such excuses, but seeing as you're the only person I actually like here; I'll let it slide."

"Gee, thanks I'm glad at least one of the freaks likes me."

"Ok, I need you to go sound the alarm while I start searching for the Toa. Now Terin you're the only person I know who feels the same about the Brotherhood."

"What are you trying to get at Savrak?"

"I want you to help me instead of the Brotherhood. I don't want to stay here any longer. I have to leave this place its turning me into one of them, the Makuta."

"Are you sure that the venom isn't getting to you."

"No! Now if your treat my act of friendship with sarcasm, then leave!" yelled Savrak in annoyance. Realizing that he had angered the soldier, Terin ran out the room in fear of his life. As the door slammed shut Savrak shook his head in resignation.

"Why Nirena? Why did they take you instead of me?"

The Toa Nuva started to pick up pace as they made their way to the top of the building. It was starting to get tenser then it had already been. All of the Toa had their weapons out. They would be ready if anything was to happen. Now they had reached the top of the prison. A weak soldier of Makuta stood in front of the doorway with his back to the Toa. Onua motioned for Kopaka to take him out. Kopaka nodded and stepped forward with his double-bladed sword in hand. Then in one quick motion he grabbed the unsuspecting soldier by the head. Then Kopaka brought his blade across the neck of his enemy slitting his throat. He let soldier fall to the ground, blood oozing out of wound. The heroes stepped over the body as they stepped out into the light, if some could call it that. As the sky above them was just as the dark as the cell they were once held in. They could hear the distant rumble of thunder.

"We have to move. Now." Kopaka growled, making his way to the side of the roof. Then the siren rang out in a shrill tone.

"Now would be a good time to leave." Pohatu agreed.

"They're alerting the whole island!" Gali said with surprise. Now the ground was rumbling. It was the pounding of the footsteps of the Brotherhood, alerted to their escape. The escape was going rotten and it was happening fast. With in two minutes the entire island would be trying to halt their escape. Their opening was closing fast, now was the time to make a move. Pohatu was the first to drop down to the rocky alcove below them. The next to follow was Onua, then Kopaka. Tahu glared at Lewa and Gali.

"What are the two of you waiting for?" Tahu yelled.

"Don't worry we won't be far behind you. Just go don't worry about us." Lewa yelled back. Tahu groaned and proceed to follow the others down the prison. When Tahu left Lewa turned to Gali. He knew that it was his fault that he had never attempted to be something more than a friend to Gali. He knew she had an attraction for him. He ignored the signs early when he was a Mata because he didn't want any restraints like a relationship. He started to pay attention but still held his words. For Lewa started to see why he couldn't be with Gali; he was too adventurous and actions like that would threaten a relationship between them. He pulled Gali close and spoke softly to her.

"You may not understand what I am about to do. But that is to be expected Gali. I want you to know how much I love you. I want you to understand this before I leave your side." With the final word escaping his mouth his let go of her and let her drop to safety below. He winced as he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Oh, touching almost warmed my heart." A voiced behind him cackled. He turned to see a tall Makuta and some type of monster standing next to him. "Capture the poor Toa of Air. I'm sure he has some secrets to tell us."

"As you command Azrin, the Brotherhood's will be done." The monster next to him said. Lewa though he heard faint traces of remorse in his voice. Before Lewa could react he was covered in webbing and then in flames. He screamed out in pain as the heat washed over him.

Meanwhile on a ship leaving Destral sat five toa. Each of them knew the sacrifice that Lewa had made. But was their escape worth it? Lewa was still on Destral, probably being tortured, and they left him there. There was nothing they could do. They would have to move on Gali. Gali stood at the farthest end of the room crying to herself. By far she was the hardest hit by it. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made but they won't be easy.

Savrak: A former Toa of Fire is now the current second-in-command at the Prison. His true name was once Savius when he resided on Artakha. He left when they murder his lover Nirena, a toa of lighting for treason. He asked for the truth, but they withheld it from him. He lost faith in Artakha and left of his own accord wandering the world. He happened upon Metru-Nui during the Visorak Attack and was nearly killed by the venom. He was saved by Azrin, a Makuta who pushed him into becoming his second of command at the Prison.

Terin: A matoran of magnetism who was spared when the Makuta destroyed his village. Now he acts as a liaison between the Prison and other parts of the island. He is the only one that Savrak considers a friend currently.

Azrin: The current leader of the Prison. Like all of his predecessors he's ruthless, hateful, and cunning. He sees Savrak and Terin as mere assets that will help the Makuta find the Mask of Life.

A/N: Wow I actually felt depressed writing the chapter. Anyways I would like to know what people thought of the chapter and the characters. I sense a wave of depressing chapters ahead, beware. Review if you wish, it always helps.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. It's as simple as that

A/N: It been like 3 months hasn't. Well here's the next installment.

Lewa rolled over in his cot. The pain in his body was still there. The Prison healed him up but somehow managed to leave him in pain. He heard one of the guards murmur about the about the escape of his allies. Coughing from the pain, blood came out of his mouth. He doubted the Makuta would give up on him easily. Before he was captured he had looked into the eyes of the being known as Savrak. There was such sorrow in his eyes. Why would a follower of the Makuta be sorrowful? _No there's more important matters than this "Savrak". I have to escape this place. _Lewa thought. But how was the question?

Azrin paced back and forth in his quarters. The Warden of the Prison wasn't in the best of moods currently. Somehow 5 toa managed to escape his custody. _His_ custody! Well, the guards on duty and the one who lost his keys had been promptly tortured and executed for their failures, though Teridax would hear none of this. Teridax wanted that mask; if he was just able to locate before Teridax, he would be in his good graces again. Surely the toa of air know would where it was. But he wasn't talking. Azrin knowing full well what Savrak was before his accident, appointed him to the torture of Lewa, that annoying toa of air. Azrin was surprised. Most toa of air would have succumbed to the evil, remembering Nidhiki the now deceased toa of air.

He looked to his report sitting on the desk. It had information on Lewa from all of his past adventures with his team leading up to the Prison. _A good-hearted and adventurous spirit, Toa Lewa is known for being the joker and spirit of the Toa Nuva. If there is one thing that had made this toa more dangerous is that he is more thoughtful when he acts. He is not as analytical as Kopaka but is starting to hold his actions in check. He has apparently built up a resistance to illusion and persuasion due to his past actions in which his mind was controlled. There is no weak link among the Toa Nuva. _Azrin thought, reading the report aloud inside his head.

Azrin sighed they would have to get the information out of Lewa the old-fashion way, by beating it out of him. Azrin wasn't actually much different then the toa, for Azrin was one himself. A Toa of Shadow, he was different from those shadow toa. A shadow toa was a turned toa. Azrin was not a turned toa; he was created to become a Toa of Shadow from the start. When Savrak was created in an experiment by the Brotherhood, he was found to be made entirely out of the corrupt shadow that had ensnared toa and matoran before him. This is the reason why Azrin was the warden. He was powerful and like of mind with the Makuta. Hopefully he wouldn't out live his usefulness to the Makuta for that would be very unfortunate for the Toa of Shadow.

Every step that Savrak took brought him closer to the torture chamber where the Toa of Air was being held. _I don't want to do this anymore. Azrin knows I hate torturing the prisoners. He must think he's very funny doing this. Never have I met someone with such a sick sense of humor. I wonder what else the bastard does for kicks. I have to escape this place. I have been here for too long, when the time comes I must seize the chance to escape. _

"You think that you can torture the information out of me; foul servant of Makuta!" yelled Lewa as Savrak entered the room. The Toa showed no fear towards Savrak. This was going to be a lot harder to get the damn information this toa than he thought. Savrak nodded for the guards to leave the room. This might get a little messy.

"Yes, dear Lewa I do believe I can torture the information out of you. Very heroic in sacrificing yourself for your team and the toa you care for. Unfortunately for you actions like that in the Prison will only bring pain." Savrak growled, stepping forward to the torture table that Lewa was lying upon. He reached for Lewa's hand and said. "I am going to give you to the count of 10 before I break all of your fingers. First question, where is the Mask of Life?" Lewa doesn't answer the question. "Strike one toa, that's one finger gone. Savrak starts to bend a finger back until he hears a crack. He could see the tears well in Lewa's eyes, but still he would not scream.

"Surprising, most would want it to stop after I broke the first finger. Do you wish me to continue?" Savrak laughed, trying to sound menacing.

"Why are you doing this?" Lewa screamed.

"Why am I torturing you? You have not answered my question."

"No. Why are you doing working in this place? I have seen much sorrow in your eyes. Do you not enjoy hurting others, servant of Makuta?" Lewa dared to question. Savrak seemed to lose all of his composure. He was taken back by the daring of this toa.

"No, I do not enjoy inflicting those who can not help themselves."

"Then why do you do this? Why are you here if your heart does not belong here?

"I've nowhere else to go. I turned my back on those I swore to protect for they turned their back on me."

"Ah, Savrak you are more complicated than most. A toa who turned against his people. For what reason did you turn away from your path as a hero?

"Toa of Air, though the beast in me wishes for you to endure pain. I will not listen, I will say only one thing Toa, our talk will not be finished yet. I will see you tomorrow. We'll pick up from where we left off. Remember you are only worth anything to the Brotherhood is because you might know the location of the mask." He said sternly letting the poor toa of air know the gravity of the situation that he was in.

Meanwhile Terin was on the other side of the Prison completing his second job for the Brotherhood; which was the task of taking food to the prisoners, his matoran brethren in particular. He hated it as much as Savrak hated being the torturer. Every time he took food to cells the others called for his help. He often tried to ignore him. When a ta-matoran had asked why he had done nothing to help them escape. Terin merely replied with this cold, hard truth.

"They would capture me and torture me. Then they would capture you and drag you back and torture you all in front of me. After, the Makuta would have their fun; they would murder all of you. Depending on how their feeling they would either kill me also or they would make me live with your death on my shoulders."

It took the ta-matoran a long time to come up with a reply after hearing what Terin had said but finally the ta-matoran managed to rebuttal. "Then you're a coward. Terin couldn't argue with that and left the frustrated ta-matoran.

This day Terin made his rounds as usual giving food to the matorans on the west end of the Prison. As he walked by the cell he heard a voice, female in origin.

"Please help me. I'm afraid; I don't believe my sister will live much longer." Terin halted and walked back to the previous cell. He gasped as he looked inside the cell, standing inside was the most beautiful ga-matoran he had ever seen. Her mask seemed to glow; her hands and feet were silver, the rest of her had a dark blue hue. All of the air in his lungs seemed to escape him as he continued to look at her.

"By Mata Nui, she must be from Artakha itself," gasped Terin a little too loud. The ga-matoran turned around immediately. Terin froze in place not sure what to do. The ga-matoran made her way towards Terin stopping at the bars that separated them.

"So it is you. You're the mag-matoran that obeys the Brotherhood. Please help my sister if there is still kindness in your heart." She cried out to him, tears welling in her eyes. For the first time in his life since the destruction of his village Terin stopped thinking about himself. He wasn't sure exactly sure what compelled him to help. May be it was her beauty or maybe it was because he was sick of the Prison. All he knew is that he had to do something "I'll do whatever I can to help. Maybe it is time that I do my duty and follow the destiny I have avoided for so long." He responded in a soft voice. The ga-matoran reached through the bars asking for his hand. "Thank you, I'm glad that compassion still lives within you, Terin. I'm known as Maren, I pray to Mata Nui that you will save us from this existence." He let go of her hand after clenching it and walked away being true to himself for the first time.

Savrak was doing push-ups and working out trying to clear his mind so he can think clearly. This toa had actually made him stop and think about what he was doing. As he was thinking Azrin had opened the door and walked into Savrak's quarters. Savrak tensed up as Azrin entered, his hatred of Azrin was evident.

"Get out of my quarters, Azrin." Savrak roared as he continued to work out.

"Savrak, what's with all this hostility, I thought we were friends?" Azrin asked innocently.

"Far from it, you bastard."

"You wound me Savrak. Remember I saved your life on Metru-Nui."

"I wished you left me to die, but fate was not so kind that day."

"I'm bored of these formalities Savrak. How did your interrogation with Lewa Nuva go? "Did he reveal any information on the location of the mask?

"No, he didn't reveal any information on the mask. Don't worry I'm working on it though. You'll have the location of the mask soon enough, Azrin.

"Good then this conversation is over and I will leave you."

"Thanks your presence annoys me." Azrin left the room and for a second Savrak thought he would have a second to think about Lewa. It was not to last as Terin burst into the room. Savrak sighed saying. "You could have knocked before you entered my quarters."

"Sorry Savrak, it's important," Terin stated.

"How important exactly?" Savrak questioned.

"Well there's a ga-matoran and I was wondering…"

"So what is it?"

"I was wondering if we could help her and the other matoran escape."

"No."

"No! Why?"

"I'm not risking my life for a few matoran."

"Didn't you love once Savrak? I think love is compelling me to help her"

"Yes I did once." Savrak said thinking back to his time with Nirena.

"If I can prove to you that the Brotherhood had a hand in the death of Nirena would you help me?"

"Yes. But only if it can be proven, Terin."

"Fine, I prove it to you." And with that Terin left intent on redemption.

Back in his cell Lewa was thinking of what had happened that day. _What is going to happen? All I know is that something big is going to result of what takes place here. Maybe, just maybe I have a chance to escape this place._ Lewa, Toa Nuva was right something big was about to happen. He would have no idea how much it would affect everything.

A/N: Just one quick question: Is torture in fan fiction considered mature? If so the rating will have to go up on Prison. Sorry if it happens.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Last chapter Maren was brought in. I didn't actually intend for something like this to happen. As every fiction writer knows, characters truly create themselves. The final chapter is closing in. Sorry about the long wait, but I'd rather not make excuses for it.

Savrak groaned and shifted about in his sleep, murmuring something. Savrak found no rest in his dreams as he was brought back to that day. It was that awful day in which Artakha and his council had held trail and condemned Nirena. Savrak remembered back to the time when he was Toa Savius. He remembered the council chambers of Artakha. The walls were adored with the three virtues: Unity, Duty, and Destiny. The floor was crafted by po-matoran master stonemasons. Also there were enough seats to fit nearly the population of every matoran on Artakha. The crowded council chambers held many talkative matoran, concerned for the fate of Nirena. They continued to talk until Artakha held up his hand for silence. The trial of Nirena had begun.

"Do you know for what reason you are here, Nirena, Toa of Lightning?" Artakha boomed.

"Yes Artakha, I was brought here under accusations of assisting Teridax," Nirena responded.

"And how do you plead, Nirena?" asked the councilmen to the right of Artakha.

"Not guilty councilmen Valius," Replied without hesitation. Nirena was truly a magnificent toa; it was not to stand in awe when she was emblazoned with gold and silver. Standing in a corner was a Toa of Fire colored with red and orange. A greatsword was slung across his back. The Toa shook his head as the trail proceeded. _This isn't supposed to be happening. Why was Nirena on trial? Nirena is the most honorable Toa I have met.. _These were the thoughts that flew through Savius head. The fiery young toa was also cause of murmurs heard round the court. His relationship with Nirena had caused quite a stir in the land of Artakha. The council paused for a minute after Nirena responded. The matoran started to talk again and Artakha had to hold up his hand for silence again.

"Silence! We shall proceed with the trail. I will open with one statement though I don't believe that Nirena is guilty of her crimes." Artakha said to the courtroom.

"We shall see Artakha. Your opinion may hold some sway but it is up to the council to decide the fate of Nirena." Councilor Valius spat with venom in his voice. The council and the matorans were taken back by the viciousness of councilor Valius. There was no time for the council to question his ferocity. The first witness was a po-matoran by name of Unius. His eyes darted back and forth across the room as his took his place at the stand.

"This is completely ridiculous; the po-matoran is obviously scared. Something or someone has intimidated him. I doubt you use can the account of Unius. How can Unius be called to answer truthfully when he is worried about something?" Savius yelled to both the council and the courtroom.

"Know your place Savius; it's the council's decision to choose who may take the stand. If you make this difficult you might be removed from the court." Valius sneered.

"Do I look like I'm intimidated by you, Valius?" Savius roared.

"Savius, please, for the sake of this courtroom kept your temper in check." Artakha groaned in annoyance.

Seeing that Savius was clearly upset Nirena turned back to him and gave him a wink, signaling that is was going to be okay. Savius backed down a bit allowing Unius to continue with his testimony.

"I used to think Nirena as the most friendly, and reliable toa that I had ever meet." Unius spoke managing to get himself together. Savius nodded when he heard this, but as he listened, frown grew on his face as Unius continued. "That was until three weeks ago. I was creating a few more toa stones just in case, as Artakha asked me to. Nirena would often come around just to see if things were okay. When she walked pass I could tell something was amiss. She seemed to be hesitant in her steps, instead of the confident gait that she usually displayed. I decided to follow her just to see what was wrong. I followed her behind my shop. For what reason she was behind there I wasn't sure. I watched as she seemed to be waiting for someone. Then I saw something that I hope I have never to see again." He took a breath and continued before Artakha started to get annoyed. "The air grew cold as something dark started manifesting itself in the middle of the back alley. The black mass continued to swirl until a figure appear from it. It was Antroz. He was here in Artakha and Nirena was in league with him, and the brotherhood. She handed Antroz a few documents. She said that it had to do with some of the projects we were working here. They exchanged a few words then Antroz left. I couldn't believe what Nirena had done. She betrayed us!" The courtroom was silent, with most matorans' mouths open after hearing Unius's accusations.

The council let Unius leave the stand. More and more matoran took the stand against Nirena. In the end it seemed all was lost for the valiant and brave toa of lightning was lost until one of the councilors recommended that Nirena would take the stand. Councilor Valius was visibly shaken by this idea. Toa Savius smirked noticing how uncomfortable the councilor was with the idea.

"I don't see the harm in Nirena taking the stand. In fact it will bring some light to this trial. Since the evidence and testimonies are obviously biased." Savius said grinning at catching Councilor Valius in a corner.

"Do not mock the court Savius! You're getting very close to being thrown from this courtroom." Valius growled.

"I'm not frightened by your threats Valius. You're upset because you're going to be found out and you know why." Savius shot back. Savius then turned to the rest of courtroom. "Toa Nirena wears a specific mask, there are only two of its kind in existence. This mask is known as the Mask of Truth. Made by Artakha himself this mask allowed its wielder great power. Nirena can discern motives and see right through illusions. There is a slight side effect though, its wielder cannot tell a lie, for the mask itself wills Nirena to tell the truth."

The entire room gasped as Savius finished his speech. Even Artakha's mouth was open at what had just transpired. Councilor Valius was bristle with rage now.

"You continue to fight the facts. First we have evidence of the dealings with the Makuta and Nirena. Secondly, we have at least 6 witnesses that have testified against Nirena. Lastly if she was to take the stand, how we could trust some who has dealt with the Makuta?" Valius snapped.

"What? That defies all logic! You're hiding something Valius and you're accusing Nirena to throw everyone else off the trail."

"How dare you make accusations of me? Botar and Axxon, remove the troublesome toa from the court." Botar and Axxon grabbed Savius and pulled him out of courtroom. As the doors closed everyone could hear Savius cry out.

"You have it all wrong, Nirena is innocent, this is not justice, it's a mockery of it."

The memory of the courtroom faded into another memory. After Savius was dragged from the courtroom a startling discovery surfaced, there was actual evidence of a dealing between the Makuta and Nirena. It was official so in the end Nirena was condemned to death. That day was burned into forever, for it was the day he lost Nirena and it was day he lost faith in Mata Nui, and his people. The picture is clearer now as Toa Savius is standing in a stadium, he looks around as he sees sits filled to the brim, every matoran yelling out in hatred towards Nirena. _What is happening, former friends have turned to enemies. What has happened to my people?_ He walks to the post that Nirena is chained to. He looks to the Two Order members.

"Can you give me a minute? I need to talk with her." He asked bitterly. They nodded and walk away.

Toa Savius burst into tears and hugs Nirena. "I'm so sorry; there was nothing I could do..

"I'm sorry Savius, but you have to let go. You still have work ahead of you, I do not. I have one last duty to fulfill to my people, they demand retribution, and in my death I will give it to them.

"You're innocent and you know that. Don't say such nonsense Nirena."

"Savius, you can't change my destiny, you can only accept it. I love you, remember that, Toa Savius."

Savius looked into Nirena's golden eyes a final time. The saddening moment was interrupted when Botar restrained Toa Savius and dragged him backwards as another order member administered an injection, the light slowly faded away from Nirena's eyes and she slumped to the ground, dead. That day something happened to Toa Savius, whatever it was the result was clear, he snapped. His fit of rage allowed him to break free of Botar's grip and before Order member could react, Savius grabbed him and punched him so hard that he actually managed to floor the tall Order member. The other, unnamed Order member didn't get two steps away before Toa Savius threw his greatsword, leaving a very dead Order member.

When Savius came to his senses he found himself his jailed. It was only the kindness of Artakha that let Savius live. Toa Savius wandered the world much after Nirena's death. It was only by a cruel twist of fate that Toa Savius was on Metru Nui during the Great Cataclysm. Even crueler was the fate of serving a servant of the Makuta, who saved him, but demanded his service in return. Savius didn't care, he was a monster just like the Makuta, Savius was dead, and in his place rose Savrak, foul servant of Makuta.

Savrak awoke from his memory. He looked around finding that he was back in his barracks. He shook his head trying to escape the terrible feeling the memory left inside him. If there was any truth to why Nirena died, Savrak hoped that Terin would find it soon. Lewa wouldn't have much time, as Azrin was getting impatience with Savrak. He would talk to the toa today perhaps relating the story would get it off his chest.

Terin crept quietly through the hallways leading towards Azrin's quarters. He wasn't exactly supposed to be here, his business in Azrin's room wouldn't have put him in a much better situation. _I can see it now, great initiative Terin unfortunately we can't let such behavior exist. _Terin would be dragged to the torture chambers for punishment and it would be nearly impossible to find the documents afterwards.

Terin stood at the door and listened, no sound. Good, then he had planned the theft right. He pushed open the slowly and crept into the room. He scanned the room and saw no around. His footsteps barely made any sound as his crept towards the desk of Azrin. He pulled out a lockpick and inserted it keyhole. He jiggled the lockpick and heard it unlock. Terin pulled the cabinet open and started looking in the records. _Now where would that file be? _He had a hunch that Azrin wouldn't devote an entire record to a dead Toa. He scrolled through until he found Savrak's records. He quickly scanned through it and found a document relating to Nirena. He put the records back and reset the lock. Retracing his steps of entry, it was like the matoran was never there. With the document carefully tucked away he would head towards Savrak's room. His actions were clandestine, but if the escape was not planned quickly then Azrin would become suspicious.

"So Toa Lewa what do you have to say now that you now my story." Savrak asked. The Toa of Air, normally a carefree light-hearted spirit was deep in thought as he sorted through the story that Savrak had told him.

"I'm not actually sure I would do the same. You loved her and your people took her away from you." Lewa responded.

"So that carefree attitude you once exhibited is but an armor to hide your feelings isn't it," Savrak said.

"Correct Savrak I can see now that you and I are not so different. But I must ask what do plan to do?" Lewa asked, wondering how it pertained to the current situation

"Nothing until Terin can prove that the Makuta somehow had a hand in the death of Nirena. However if he does find proof we may need a Toa to lead the escape."

"Them I'm your Toa for the job. What will we rely on for the escape? Will I use stealth to plan it or will we just charge head first?"

"Those are all good ideas but I was thinking of something the Makuta know very well, deception."

A/N: Whew, glad that chapter is over with. As if it didn't take me long enough. Next chapter will be the sixth and final chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Yeah I know, about flipping time. I got kind of off track with working on my offline stories. Anyways for those of you who stayed faithful throughout this story thank you and I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

Savrak paced back and forth across his room reading the report that Terin had given him. Terin was leaning against the wall as Savrak read the report about Nirena's death.

_The plan went perfectly. Valius was a clever disguise to stir up distrust between the Toa and the matoran. Savius made sure of that. The real Valius is dead, rotting in Artakha. It's unfortunate that such a beautiful toa like Nirena had to be killed, she could have made a fitting slave for me. However I do enjoy the problems that I have wrought on the matoran and toa. They're pompous and troublesome, so in the end it was one less bug that needed to be swatted. I keep a close eye on Savius. I'll push him the direction of Metru Nui, where Makuta Teridax will begin the Great Cataclysm. We'll see how things progress from there. Everything that has happened is a part of The Plan. The Plan must continue, or my existence will be worth nothing to the Brotherhood._

Red hot tears rolled down the face of the disgraced Toa of Fire. Everything was ripped away from him. The love of his life, his honor, his virtues had been lost to the Makuta. The mixed emotions affected Savrak so deeply that he sat down at the desk in his quarters.

"Was I to play such a part in this plot? Everything I cared about is either dead or hates me." Savrak sobbed. Terin, may have not have liked the Toa of Fire at first. However he was the closest thing to Terin had to a friend and it pained him to see Savrak like this. Terin slowly walked over to Savrak, who continued to wallow in sadness.

"Toa Savius, do you remember the Three Virtues: Unity to stand as one, so that even in the darkest of times there is light. Duty so that we could achieve a better life, not for ourselves but for everyone. He gave us Destiny a fate unique to each one of us, each one just as important as the next." Terin spoke softly to Savius

"So that is all I have? The Three Virtues?" Savius croaked, deeply upset.

"No. You also have a friend." Terin said holding out his hand. Savius took a few deep breaths before grabbing his friend's hand and stood up.

"You call me by a name and title I have not worn in awhile. Toa Savius, one of the Toa of Artakha. Even though our friendship was tenuous at best, you stood by me. You revealed the truth behind the death of my beloved, Nirena. I could not ask for a better friend." As Savius clenched his matoran friend's hand in a sign of friendship, a vision of Terin's future flashed through his mind. _Thank you Mata Nui, for showing me the future of my brave friend, I now know what I must do to right the wrongs I have committed. _Savius smiled at Terin, seeing his true destiny.

Terin was glad to see the fire was finally restored in his friend's eyes. Toa Savius, the Great Toa of Fire stood once again. Toa Savius was the only one who could pull off an escape from the Prison. Being the second-in-command of the Prison did have its advantages. Savius would know the ins and outs of the entire complex; he had access to the entire Prison. In other words he would be able to make the escape happen.

"Our first plan of action will be to retrieve Lewa Nuva, he is needed for the escape and he also has an important destiny to fulfill. I will retrieve his air katanas and you must go to his cell. From there more of the plan will be revealed to you." Savius said to his friend strapping, the greatsword to his back. Terin nodded and bounded out of the room trying to contain the excitement that had washed over him. He was going to leave this place and his friend would help. As he walked down the hallway this thought appeared in his mind. _Perhaps there can be hope in a place like the Prison._

Lewa was stretching and tried to keep himself ready for anything. He was in the middle of practicing hand to hand combat when he heard the cell door open. A small figure walked in. A matoran with gray armor walked inside.

"So you're Toa Lewa, it's good to meet you finally." Terin said as he enter Lewa's cell.

"And it's good to meet the courageous matoran, Terin too. I expect it was very painful for Savrak," He responded.

"It was Toa, Nirena's death, it destroyed his life. He hated his own people for ordering the death of her. Wouldn't you lose hope when millions of matorans, the ones you fought to protect turned against you?" Terin prodded.

"I don't know what I would I have done in his place." Lewa mumbled turning away.

"Hopefully Lewa, you never will. I regret what I have done here and I know what I must do. However Toa, we have a more important situation to deal with. And that is getting you and any of innocents out of this prison. Also I've taken my original name back; I'm called Savius, Toa of Artakha, and Toa of Fire." Savius answered as he entered the cell. The once disgraced Toa seemed to have a more determined gait as he strode in. He could see though that the wounds that lied inside Savius would never heal. The death of his beloved had affected him that deeply. It was in that instant that Lewa realized what he had done to Gali when he had stayed behind. Now the Toa of Air was more determined than ever to lead an escape from the Prison.

"That is good to hear Savius. I believe you have a plan to escape this most foul of places?" Lewa asked Savius. Savius nodded and pulled something out from behind his back. He threw it to Lewa who grabbed them out of the air.

"My Air Katanas, Thank Mata Nui, you've retrieved them for me!" Lewa exclaimed. He was glad to have the weight of the katanas back in his hand. As he spun them around getting used to their weight, Savius started to speak.

"Ok Lewa and Terin here is the plan I've laid out. First Lewa I want you to find a safe place to hide you air katanas." Almost immediately Lewa jumped up, grabbing a pipe hanging from ceiling. Hanging from the pipe he found a place to hide his weapons by strapping them to the ceiling, smiling he dropped back down softly. "Good, next Terin I want you to take this protosteel dagger and hid it in your room also. Also take these, Terin." Savius handing Terin the dagger and two sets of keys. Terin nodded listening to Savius instructions.

"Those keys will unlock the cells that are holding matoran. The other set will lead you to an underground passage. This passage will get you close to the seaport. As far as I know they still have a ship you and the matoran can use. This will all take place tomorrow afternoon when the guards are relaxed. Terin will come to my quarters and then come and unlock Lewa's cell. Is this clear? Don't derive from what I tell you. Terin leave this room and go to back to your quarters. If anyone questions you tell them I've dismissed you from your chores tonight." Terin nodded and left the room. He sighed as he closed the door. Savius turned to Lewa and spoke

"Lewa to make it look like we weren't talking; I'm going to have to hit you this time." He sighed. Lewa understood standing straight as Savius punched him in the stomach. Reeling from the pain and loss of breath Lewa fell to the floor. Savius shook his head as he closed the jail cell and left the room. Throughout painful gasps Lewa smiled.

That night Savius was back at his quarters putting the final preparations in place. As the last preparation was completed he grabbed a sheet of paper. As he wrote tears rolled down his eyes and his heart felt heavy. He continued to write as tears fell down and landed on the paper. "Thank you Mata Nui, for delivering me to my destiny."

The following morning Terin was back in the matoran section of the Prison. As he placed meals in the cells Terin remembered the day his village was destroyed by the Makuta. He closed his eyes trying to shake the painful images that arose in his mind. He had to focus on the matter at hand. After he had finished placing the meals he made his back to Maren's cell. Terin knocked softly on the bars of her cell. Maren head lifted and turned she made her way over to the door. Gathering his confidence Terin spoke up.

"Maren I've brought some medical supplies for your friend. I hope they help."

"Thank you Terin I knew you could help. I can understand if you don't want to help us anymore than this. You've already risked enough that you might be killed." Maren replied. Terin however leaned in closer, his voice confident.

"Don't worry Maren, a few friends and I, are going to save you and the other matoran from this evil place. We have a plan and I promise none of you are going to get hurt in the process. I make this vow upon my life." He expected her to respond politely but instead he received a kiss on the side of his mask. The mag-matoran was blushing a deep red when this had occurred. He hadn't been expecting it, however he was hoping for it. He saw the ga-matoran smile and it was the most beautiful thing Terin had seen in his life. He smiled back and she motioned for him to leave. Terin had a duty to accomplish and it would require all of the bravery and cunning that he had shown through his actions in the past week.

That afternoon when Terin had traveled to Savius's room, something felt wrong in the air. He didn't know why he felt something was wrong. Instead he pushed the thoughts from his mind, concentrating on the present. As he entered the room he found that Savius was waiting for him. The Toa of Fire stood gallantly.

"Good afternoon my friend I hoped you fared well. Now Terin are you ready for this mission?" Savius said welcoming Terin into his room.

"I'm sure if I'd ever be ready, but I'm willing to try." Terin responded.

"Good. I have a few things to take care. Proceed with the current plan and expect me to meet you near the port."

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"Just make the escape a little easier. By the way can you take this letter?" Savius threw a letter to Terin.

"Of course I can. See you at the ship." Terin left the room and closed the door behind him. Savius smiled for a bit but it faded. He drew his greatsword from its sheath and left the room heading the opposite direction of Terin. As he strode down the hallway leading to the roof; a rahkshi tried to intercept him. Before it could react it was already destroyed. Savius climbed the steps to the roof and felt a gust of wind press against him. Stormy weather was on its way again to Destral. He peered around looking for someone, Azrin stood at the in the middle of the rooftop. Azrin looked like much like any other Toa. The one that set the Shadow Toa apart was an aura that seemed to surround him.

"Savrak, I was wondering when this day would come."

"Don't call me Savrak that was a name you gave me. My name is Savius."

"You think that I care what your name is anymore? My file on you is missing and I know you read it. So you finally found the truth and now you plan to kill me. I thought Toa didn't kill.

"I'll make an exception for you."

"Your voice strangely is not filled with rage. That is not normal for someone like you. No matter, I tire of this." Azrin pulled out his scimitars and rushed towards Savius as a downpour began.

Lewa and Terin crept quietly through the tunnels beneath Destral. Terin was sure that they were well out of range of the Prison but he still felt uncomfortable. The damp, barely lit sewers did nothing to help morale. He could feel the fear of the other matoran swelling through the cramped tunnels and it started to well up inside Terin too. It was hard to hope in a place like Destral. The island and its prison were a mirror to the Makuta. He felt the hand of another and looked to see Maren standing next to him. She smiled; it wiped away the dark thoughts that were forming in his mind.

"Are we near the Seaport yet?" A Ta-matoran muttered.

"Be quiet! If we were near Terin or Lewa would have said something!" A fe-matoran snapped. The feelings of fear began to surge into rage as matoran started to lose hope

"Please my fellow matoran, do not fight. We have come so far not to be drive apart by this." Maren pleaded.

"We're here; the Seaport lays just a few steps ahead of us." Lewa interrupted. The emotions changed from anger and sadness to excitement. Terin reached for the pack slung across his back. He originally had reached for the protosteel dagger but instead he grabbed the letter. He look over the letter, it was addressed to him. Frantically he tore it open and read the letter.

_Dear Terin,_

_First I must state that I will not be accompanying Lewa and you. I'm very sorry about what I going to do. I don' think I can go on living, knowing that Azrin still lives and the Prison still stands. I regret not being friendlier to a true friend. And I hope you can understand that my death will allow you to escape. I know it may sound like I want to die but I don't. I realized what must happen if I can atone for my previous actions Terin, when I shook your hand, I was given a vision of who you would become. I saw a Toa, a hero. I'm not sure what Mata Nui has in store for you but I know you are worthy of his blessing. Thank you Terin and tell Lewa thank you also. May Mata Nui guide your safe passage. Goodbye Terin._

_Signed, Toa Savius._

Tears streamed down Terin's mask. He felt betrayed; Savius played the role of self-sacrificing hero. So they could leave, there was always a price in Destral. As he continued to sob, Maren took the letter from Terin's hands and read it. She grabbed Terin in a hug, trying to calm his sadness.

"I'm sorry Terin. He did what he thought was right. But you must understand that we have to grieve Savius's sacrifice later. We must complete our escape so that he does not die in vain." Maren whispered to Terin.

"Thank you." Terin responded. Terin regained his composure and went to Lewa who was standing near the exit.

"Terin this is very strange, there are no guards. What Savius mask power is he must be using it attract the guards. We should work fast and get the ship ready. Terin nodded. He and Lewa got to work loosening the ship from its moorings.

Back on the roof of the Prison, Savius ducked under the whirling blades of Azrin. Savius let a fireball lose and it grazed across Azrin's face leaving a scar. Azrin snarled from the heat of the fireball. Savius swung out knocking Azrin a few feet backwards. They both stumbled as the building started to shake.

"What is happening? I did not call for any help. I don't need any to kill you, Savius." Azrin snarled.

"I used my mask power of attraction them to alert to our fight. They're coming after me." Savius shot back.

"You are insane Toa. You truly believe you can take all of my forces and me?

"Yeah it shouldn't be hard for me to defeat a bunch of cowards."

"This battle is testing my patience. I wish for it to end quickly." Azrin shouted and shot two shadow charges from his blades. Savius brought up a wall of fire to block the incoming attack. The air sizzled as shadows were absorbed by the flames. Savius burst through the wall of fire and charged towards Azrin. Caught completely off guard he was knocked to the ground. Savius pinned him to the ground as rahkshi and servants of Makuta reached the rooftop. The scimitars were knocked out of reach as was Savius's greatsword.

"What are you doing?" Azrin screamed as Savius grappled him.

"Stopping you. Today this ends!" Savius yelled as the air began to heat up around him. Servants of Makuta piled onto Savius trying to stop him. Azrin continued to struggle realizing that Savius was gathering energy for a Nova blast.

"No you fool; you'll kill us both if you do that." Azrin howled in fear.

"That is exactly what I had planned." Savius grinned as he began to heat up. The Visorak venom that was pumping through Savius veins caused his elemental Nova blast to spiral out of control. Savius eyes began to look like molten magma as he burst into flames. Azrin squealed in horror and pain as he caught on fire. Savius looked to the sky as the flame wracked the rooftop of the Prison.

"Nirena is that you? It's time to go now isn't it? No I'm not afraid as long as I know you're near I can finally let go." And so Savius did. He exploded into brilliant light and flames that destroyed the Prison and the evil beings in it. Savius final act created a purging fire that cleansed the Prison. An old hero was finally able to redeem his actions and pass from this world.

Terin had witnessed all of it from the ship as it sailed out over the horizon. He looked at the stars in the sky and noticed that a star exploded into a Super Nova. He remembered the old lore. Whenever a true hero died his/her star would explode into brilliant lights leaving a sparkle over the night sky for all beings to see. Terin smiled and looked to the open sea. He looked around and saw his friends and Maren. As Savius said in the letter he did not know what the Great Beings had in planned for them but he was sure that by Savius example. There would always be light in the darkest of times.

The End

A/N: That's it. I don't much else to say other than thanks for reading.


End file.
